The present invention relates to sports equipment in general and more particularly to golf balls comprising a particular composition suitable for use in golf ball manufacture. In one embodiment, the present invention is used in the manufacture of a golf ball comprising a core, a cover layer and, optionally, one or more inner cover layers. In one preferred embodiment, a golf ball is disclosed in which at least one intermediate layer comprises the novel composition of the present invention. In another preferred embodiment, a golf ball is disclosed in which the outer cover layer comprises the novel composition of the present invention.